


i've seen the path that your eyes wander down

by lightningb0nes



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Johann/Avi/Magic Brian, Background Magnus/Julia - Freeform, Background Maureen Miller/Lucretia, Background Taako/Kravitz, Canon Queer Character, Extended Families, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningb0nes/pseuds/lightningb0nes
Summary: The thing with Barry is based on terrible coffee, several misunderstandings, and something Lup thinks she has been wanting for a very long time. And, y’know, the love of a lifetime, but it’s really not a big deal.





	1. table six

It starts, as a lot of mornings throughout Lup’s life have, with a cup of coffee. More specifically, a cup of  _ hot  _ coffee pouring down her front, a cup of coffee which was  _ supposed  _ to go to the friendly dude waiting, as he does every morning, at table number six. The very same dude who had not noticed Lup walking near him, and had startled when he had, which had startled  _ her _ , which had sent the coffee splashing all over Lup’s apron.

“Motherfucker,” she says, wincing at the heat and trying to pull the damp fabric away from her skin. 

“I am s- _ so  _ sorry!” Table Six stammers, and Lup puts on her best customer service smile. She’s not mad at him, really, but it is hard to be genuine when you have first degree coffee burns forming on her chest. 

“Not your fault, homie,” Lup says, crouching down and picking up the styrofoam cup. “I’ll go get another one of these for you- latte with soy milk, yeah?” 

Table Six kind of stares, and it occurs to Lup that having his coffee order memorized despite having never spoken beyond the exchange of said coffee order might be a little weird. But it’s not  _ Lup’s  _ fault that the dude is predictable, really- he’s the one who orders the same drink, and sits at the same table, and reads over what she thinks must be science journals.

The journals are always what make Lup want to sit down and talk, because they always look  _ interesting _ ; much more so than coffee orders and the drab lectures Lup sits through at her night classes. She kind of wants to talk about the universe with the Dude from Table Six, and sometimes when she opens her mouth to ask for his order, she worries that she’ll end up asking his opinion about the multiverse theory.

“Your order is kind of easy to remember, because you’re kind of predictable, my dude,” is what she says instead, before being hit with the near-overwhelming urge to ask Magnus to just straight up fucking kill her.

“I like what I like,” he says with a shrug, and  _ fuck _ , having a smile that cute should be illegal. 

“Don’t we all?” She replies with a tone that’s verging on flirting, because her shift started at 4:45 and she’s  _ obviously _ way too tired to be talking to another human being, especially one as attractive as Table Six. Not to mention the coffee that’s still damp and sticky and staining her favorite work shirt, and the fact that she looks like shit. “I need your name,” she continues, in a moment of bravery, “for the order.” 

“Barry,” he replies, smiling even wider, and Lup can’t help but grin back. 

She retreats to behind the counter, and rattles off his order to Lucas, the other barista. “That’s for one Barry at table six,” she says, trying to bite back her excitement. 

Lucas rolls his eyes, turning to the coffee-maker. “Good job on getting his name, and an even better one on spilling coffee all over yourself,” he says, and Lup flips him off over her shoulder as she walks into the backroom to change. 

When she comes back out in Lucas’s spare shirt and a new apron, Barry’s coffee has already been delivered to his table- a minor disappointment, but hey, Lup will live. She falls back into the routine of not-paying-attention to Barry out of the corner of her eye as she takes orders. 

The clock hits 10:20, and Lup smoothly backs down from the register as Lucas takes her place, because next to seeing Barry and  _ definitely-not-paying-attention _ to him, this is the best part of her day. 10:25, and she can see the familiar red flannel, charcoal blacks, and gaudy purple that she associates with her brothers (and her not-quite in-law), and Lup settles to watch what happens next. 

Magnus and Kravitz take their seat at their regular table, and Magnus waves at her- she smiles and waves back, because seeing them really is the highlight of her hellish morning shift. The fact that they're picking her up for a weekend away isn't bad either. 

Lucas is already turning red when Taako approaches the counter, and Lup is already having to bite down on the heel of her palm to try not to laugh. She knows it’s mean, making poor Lucas suffer through her brother, but there’s also something terribly hilarious about the whole ordeal- and Lup  _ knows  _ that Lucas’s crush on her brother is one of his only weak points for teasing. 

“Hey, Koko! Lucas, you’ve got this, right? It’s time for me to clock out, soooo…” Lup trails off, and Lucas gives her the best stink-eye he can manage. 

“I fucking hate you,” he mouths, and Lup just winks and flounces into the backroom before dissolving into laughter.

If anything, Taako’s daily presence at  _ Cool Beans _ , the shitty coffee shop they work at, is probably karma for Lucas’ general bad attitude towards Lup, and his mother, Dr. Miller, and Noelle, the cute TA for the one class Lup is forced to share with the man. Really, he brings it upon himself, and Taako flourishes in the attention, so for Lup, it’s kind of a win-win.

“You’re despicable,” Lucas says as Lup walks out of the back room, dressed in her best not-work clothes of a skirt and button-down, both of which belong to her brothers.

“You know it,” Lup replies, “and you’re head over heels for my brother, who is  _ engaged _ ,” she replies, and Lucas flips her off, face bright red.

“Shut up, Burnsides,” he says, and Lup leans over and ruffles his hair before making her way around the counter. Barry is gone, as he usually is at this point in the day, and Lup can’t help the sliver of disappointment that worms its way into her stomach. On the bright side, Magnus, Taako, and Kravitz are all waiting for her, and Lup is  _ really  _ looking forwards to the weekend with her boys.

All in all, Lup’s extended family is, for the lack of a better word,  _ ridiculous _ . Her adoptive father, former Captain Davenport Burnsides, adopted Magnus first, and then her and Taako, which was normal enough, but now it’s a little more- complicated. There’s Merle, her stepfather (Lup’s full name is technically Lupa Ignatia Burnsides-Highchurch, but that’s a bit of a mouthful), and her two step-siblings, Mavis and Mookie, as well as Magnus’s wife, Julia, and Lucretia, who Magnus just sort of… adopted, and is basically like another sister. There’s also, of course, Kravitz- Taako’s fiancé, and Angus, Taako’s adopted son and one of Lup’s favorite people, as well as Johann, who is Lucretia’s blood brother, and therefore part of the family too, and that’s not even  _ starting _ on the rest of their ragtag clusterfuck of a family; like Johann’s fiancés, or Magnus’s goldfish, who has been in all of their family pictures since they got him. It even includes Lucas, on the technicality that Lucretia is banging his mom, which means he comes along to family gatherings too.

Not this weekend, though, this weekend is for Lup and her siblings- the ones who are over 21, that is. “Hey, boys,” Lup says, sliding into the seat next to Magnus and promptly stealing his hot chocolate. “How’s it hanging?”

“That’s mine,” Magnus points out, making no move to take it back, “and the dude who you stare at when you think no-one is looking asked me to give this to you.” He slides the little business card over like it’s not a big deal, which, Lup supposes, it  _ shouldn’t be _ , but she can feel her ears burning in the tell-tale sign that she’s flustered.

“ _ Lup _ ,” Taako says, sounding appropriately scandalized, “did you finally work up the courage to ask out Table Six?”   
  
Even Kravitz looks intrigued, and Lup puts her forehead down on the table. “His name is Barry,” she says, with a tinge of hopelessness in her voice, the giddy type in which you know you’re absolutely  _ fucked _ , but in the best way possible. “He’s like an angel with no wings.” 

“So, like a person?” Kravitz says at the same time as Magnus, who reaches across the table for a high-five.

“Wow, you’ve got it bad,” Taako says, and Lup really can’t help but agree.


	2. melancholy waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I still have it out for Greg Grimmaldis,” Taako says, and Lup snorts.
> 
> “You better believe, Greg Grimmaldis,” Lup jokes, but her smile is weak.

There is, quite literally, nothing that Lup loves more in this world than her siblings and their weekends away. It’s always been tradition that at least twice a year they have to go away for a weekend, _excluding_ public holidays, and in the more recent years it’s become agreed that at least one of those weekends has to be adults only. Not that they don’t love Mavis and Mookie, but sometimes, you just need to get drunk with your siblings.

The weekend getaways used to take place at shitty motels, but Lucretia is a best-selling author, Kravitz is a damn fine lawyer, and all of them have at least halfway decent jobs- the pay at _Cool Beans_ is shit, but Lup makes some serious cash money off of tips. So now, they go to slightly ritzier hotels that have good pools and better bars nearby, and Lup gets a fucking break.

“So, Magnus says you have a new beau?” Julia asks with a cat-like grin, and Lup turns to scowl at her brother.

“There is literally nothing official about anything, and he saw me spill coffee all over myself today, so why would he even want to date me,” Lup says, and Taako leans over to elbow her in the side.

“He still gave her his number, though,” Taako chimes, and Lup aims her scowl at him instead. She doesn’t deign to respond, instead fishing another potato skin off the plate she and Julia have been sharing. “Aw, come on, Lup, we’re happy for you!”

“You _are_ gonna text him, right?” Magnus adds, sliding into the seat next to Julia. “It seemed like giving you his card was very nerve wracking,” he adds, as if Lup needed to think he was any cuter.

“Yeah, but…” Lup trails off, staring at her potato skin. _His jeans look like they were $50. He reads_ **_real_ ** _science journals, not the bullshit I have to read for class. He looks like an adult who has his shit together, and why would he want to date the shitty barista who spilled coffee all over herself._ “I dunno, guys, the last time I dated anyone…” she lets herself trail off, and around her, her family collectively winces.

“I still have it out for Greg Grimmaldis,” Taako says, and Lup snorts.

“You better believe, Greg Grimmaldis,” Lup jokes, but her smile is weak.

“Hey, Lup,” Magnus says, leaning across the table to look her in the eye. “You’re smart, and strong, and if this dude is just looking for someone to fuck with and rob, he chose the wrong girl,” he continues, and Lup ducks her head, but she’s smiling. “I mean, he doesn’t know that you have six judo trophies and an affinity for lighting things on fire, so you have the element of surprise on your side, at the very least,” Magnus jokes, and Julia shoves him, because Lup is too far away to reach.

“Yeah, yeah, I rock,” Lup says, but her eyes are shining, and Taako puts his chin on her shoulder. “Thanks, Maggie, Jules.”

The couple smile back at her, and for a moment, Lup forgets all about her worries and Barry from Table Six.

Of course, she remembers as she’s piggybacking Johann back up to his room, the damn lightweight. She’s not drunk, no, because getting wasted while you have the boy you like’s phone number is a _terrible idea_ , and even she knows that much. But she remembers Barry, who likes what he likes and drinks soy milk lattes from a terrible, terrible coffee shop, whose card is in her pocket.

Except, when she goes to fish it, and her phone, out of her pocket, they’re both gone. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me,” she says, and she drops Johann onto his bed and marches right back down to the bar. “Excuse me,” she says to the bartender, “do you have a lost and found?”

The bartender gives her a sympathetic look. “Yeah, but most folk around here prefer ‘finders, keepers’”, she says, and Lup curses. She checks the booth they were in, and there’s nothing, and the lost and found rewards her with her phone, mostly unharmed, but no card.

“Shit _fuck_ ,” she says, putting her head in her hands. “Aw, hell, he’s gonna think I _hate_ him,” she bemoans, and the bartender gives her a sympathetic look.

“You want another round?” She asks, and Lup shoves her phone into her bra and slides into the barstool.

“Hit me,” she says miserably, and the bartender slides her a tequila shot.

The next morning rewards her with a headache, but she is back in her hotel room- she’s splayed on the big bed by herself, and her hair is a disaster, and she does feel better about her Barry issues, but in general, she feels awful and terrible, and the insistent knocking at her door is not helping.

“Fuck off, Taako,” she says when she finally opens the door, and her brother laughs.

“Come on, Lulu,” he replies, bustling into her room, an apologetic Kravitz following her in. “We’re going to brunch!”

Lup spends brunch picking at her waffles, which are delicious, but tainted with the bitterness of her melancholy. She feels _awful_ about losing his number, but she’ll probably see him on Monday, and she could just explain it then, but- if he was really that nervous about giving Lup his card, then her not texting him might be enough of a blow to his pride that he won’t come back to _Cool Beans_ ever again.

And really, Lup shouldn’t care this much, because Lup Burnsides, on principle, is too cool to care about things like boys and phone numbers and coffee shops. She’s never even had a real conversation with him, but she’s fucked up enough that she can’t even enjoy her waffles, and Istus above, Barry is _ruining_ her.

“What _happened_ to you?” Kravitz asks, poking at her shoulder gently, and Lup pokes at her waffle in the same manner- with caution and pity.

“I lost Barry’s number,” Lup says, and everyone around her gives a hiss of sympathy, “and then I got trashed on tequila shots.” There’s another collective wince on her behalf, and Lucretia frowns at her.

“Table Six’s name is Barry?” She asks, pulling out her phone. “Table Six with the science journals, right?”

“Yeah, why? You know a nerd with an affinity for _Cool Beans’_ terrible coffee?” Lup asks, and Lucretia taps at her phone a couple more times before frowning even deeper and shaking her head.

“No, I just thought I recognized the name,” she says, giving Lup a sympathetic look. “I’ll keep an ear out, if you want,” she offers, and Lup shrugs forlornly.

“I mean, if he doesn’t come back on Monday, there’s not even a point,” she says, and Taako gives her his best _are you kidding me_ look. “I’m allowed to be upset about this, Koko,” she says, lightly butting her head against his arm, and Taako just raises an eyebrow in response.

“Uh-uh,” he says, “no fucking way. Lupa Burnsides, you’re gonna eat your damn waffles, and when you march into work on Monday you’re gonna ask that nerd out,” he leans down so that he’s looking her in the eye. “What’s the Burnsides Twins motto, Lulu?”

“Matching socks are for suckers?” Lup replies weakly, and Taako rolls his eyes.

“No, dumbass,” he says, “If you can’t fix a problem with a radical change of your hair, then you can’t fix a problem at all.” He grins, and Lup runs a hand through her hair- long and curly and honey-blonde, hair that she’s been growing out for _years_.

“Well,” she says, sitting up straight and looking her twin in the eye, “what are we thinking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upped the chapter count bc i wanted to give myself more room to drag this out lmao, sorry that this chapter didn't. have barry in it, like, at all. i wanted to give u a little peek into lup's psyche, i guess? she has problems, guys.  
> also: lup will get her revenge on greg grimmaldis. you better believe, greg grimmaldis
> 
> as always, my tumblr is [lightningb0nes](http://lightningb0nes.tumblr.com/), you can donate to me at my [ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/A3661QR0), and now, you can [commission](http://lightningb0nes.tumblr.com/commissions) me for custom fics/writing!!!!


	3. caramel machiatto with soy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy shit,” is the first thing Lucas says upon seeing her Monday morning. It’s 4:45 AM, and Lup is sitting on the counter drinking a macchiato, her newly cut-and-dyed hair pulled out of her face in two short braids.
> 
> “Good morning, not-yet-nephew,” Lup replies, and Lucas scrunches up his face in disgust. 
> 
> “Stop calling me that, please,” he groans.

“Holy shit,” is the first thing Lucas says upon seeing her Monday morning. It’s 4:45 AM, and Lup is sitting on the counter drinking a macchiato, her newly cut-and-dyed hair pulled out of her face in two short braids. 

“Good morning, not-yet-nephew,” Lup replies, and Lucas scrunches up his face in disgust.   
  
“Stop calling me that, please,” he groans, reaching for the reusable mug he keeps under the counter and starting up one of the coffee machines. “Also, I was going to tell you that your new hair looks nice, but you decided to make fun of me, so, your hair looks terrible,” Lucas says, and Lup hides her smile behind another sip of her drink. 

“Love you too, Lucas,” she says, and the boy just flips her off. 

Lup’s now strawberry-blonde hair fades into fiery red at the tips, and is delightfully light and flouncy around her shoulders- the product of three hours spent in a bathroom with her twin brother. She does feel better, now, with a rockin new ‘do and Lucas’s confirmation that she  _ does  _ look nice (family is required to tell you that, but Lup knows that she and Lucas can be honest with each other), but the anxiety that Barry just isn’t going to be there is still eating away at her. 

Customers start trickling in around 5:15, and Lup can count the regulars she spots. There’s Avi, with his iced caramel latte, who settles into his corner seat to sketch out what Lup  _ thinks  _ are airplane designs in his ratty sketchbook, and Johann, who joins him maybe half an hour later, ordering a refill for Avi and a cortado for himself. She smiles and comps a drink for Angus, who stops in on his way to school, sending him off with his hot chocolate and a ruffle of his hair, and Klarg, who orders an oolong tea and sits in the window seat to people watch. Joaquin is the last regular that Lup recognizes on sight (excluding Barry)- the exhausted-looking highschooler who works part-time at the taco truck down by the beach sometimes. 

“Love the hair,” Joaquin says, and Lup grins, tugging on a braid. “One iced black coffee to go, please,” he continues, handing over the right amount of money without Lup even having to ask. 

“Thanks,” Lup says, moving to fill a cup with ice and then just plain coffee, “and good luck with school today!” 

Joaquin gives her a weak smile and moves on with his day, and Lup’s about to take her break when the bell rings. 

She turns, best customer service smile on, only to see Barry, two hours earlier than he usually is, in all his expensive-jean-clad glory. 

“Fuck,” Lup says under her breath, before trying her best to look apologetic. “Latte with soy milk?” She asks when he approaches the register, and Barry shakes his head.

“I think I’m gonna shake things up today,” he says, looking up at her with his big brown eyes (totally unfair, Lup notes), “and try and be a little less predictable. What would you recommend?” 

Lup pauses, running through their menu in her head, before smiling. “You should try a caramel macchiato,” she says, and Barry nods. “Still want that with soy milk?” 

“Yes please,” he replies, hesitating in reaching for his wallet. “Can, can I, uh, get a side of your phone number with that?” He says quietly, and Lup can’t help the snort that escapes her. 

“Mmm, okay,” she says, doing her best to act aloof, “but I’ll need another copy of your card for that,” she continues, and she knows from Lucas’s groan that her face is bright red and he’s going to threaten to tell their boss that she’s flirting at the register, but there’s no one behind Barry in line and Lup is  _ happy  _ to snitch right back to Maureen. 

“Gladly,” Barry says, handing over his money and fishing another business card out of his jacket pocket. 

“Caramel macchiato with soy milk for table six,” Lup sing-songs to Lucas, who opens his mouth to no doubt complain and/or threaten to tattle to their boss, “and if you snitch, I’ll tell your mother that you’re trying to ruin our workplace friendship again.” 

Lucas promptly shuts his mouth, opening it again to remind Lup that “we’re not friends, Burnsides,” with a tongue poked out at her, but he does turn to make Barry’s drink. 

The card reads  _ Barry J. Hallwinter  _ when Lup glances down at it, and she tucks it into her bra- no way she’s going to risk losing it again. She scrawls her number and writes  _ L. Burnsides  _ on a loose scrap of of receipt paper, tucking it under the drink and delivering it to his table.

“Hope you enjoy,” she says, and she can feel her ears start to burn at the soft smile he gives her. It’s ridiculous, really, how something as simple as a smile can reduce her to to a blushing mess. 

She puts his number into her phone the second she’s off the clock, flipping Lucas off on her way to Magnus’s big red pickup that’s waiting outside. The seats are old and worn, cracked leather shifting under Lup’s weight as she slides into the passenger seat.

“He came back?” Magnus asks, and Lup gives him the brightest grin she can muster. 

“You fuckin bet he did,” she replies, reaching her hand up for their handshake. 

It’s their pride and joy, the eighteen-move handshake that now comes as easy as a high-five to them. After the final fist bump, Magnus turns the key in the ignition and starts towards the IPRE- Lup’s current place of study. 

Just as Lup’s sliding out of the front seat, her phone vibrates in her pocket, and she slips, landing flat on her back on the side of the road. “The universe is trying to tell me something, Mags,” she says, reaching for her phone. 

**_barry from table six  
_ ** _ Your new hair looks very nice, by the way. Also, if this isn’t Lup, I’m sorry, but your hair probably still looks very nice? _

Lup lets her head rest against the concrete for a moment longer and smiles helplessly at the sky. 

“Aw, hell,” Magnus says, coming around the side of the car to help her up, “you’ve got it  _ bad _ .” 

“Y’know, Maggie,” Lup replies, allowing herself to be manhandled back to her feet, “I think you might just be right about that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cameo chapter! cameo chapter! sorry this took so long college is hard!


	4. meeting like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a slight line, but nothing worth ditching her dinner-to-be over, so Lup pulls her hoodie a little tighter around herself and waits. She even manages to snag a table once she has her food, and Lup collapses into the seat to eat.
> 
> Which is, of course, when someone spills their drink on her.

“Wow, something’s got _you_ distracted,” Maureen Miller says, poking her finger into Lup’s lab-coat clad side. “Was my Lucas giving you a hard time again this morning?”

Lup smiles, looking up from the slides under her microscope and spinning on her chair to face the professor. “Naw,” she says, “you know Lucas and I get along just fine,” she says, and watching Maureen light up with pride is more than enough incentive for Lup to try and make that statement true.

“So, what’s got you distracted enough to be spending your lab time putting slides in backwards?” Maureen asks, and with a start, Lup realizes that she’s right, and it suddenly makes sense that she hasn’t really known what she’s been looking at. “Is it a boy? A girl? A genderless creature of the night, like Johann’s fiance- y’know the one, Brian?”

“A boy,” Lup says, and she can feel her ears turning red again, an occurrence which is becoming _far_ too common for her liking. “And it’s nothing, really, not yet,” she continues quietly, scuffing at the pristine white tiles of the lab with her foot.

“Okay, okay, I’ll let you be,” Maureen laughs, but her eyes are twinkling. She’s a pretty lady, with silver-streaked hair and crow’s eyes and the brightest smile Lup’s ever seen, and Lup can see for a moment why Lucretia loves her so much. “You can go ahead and wrap up for the day, if you want,” she offers, “since I don’t really need someone to take notes on upside-down slides,” she continues with a sly grin, and Lup ducks her head to hide her smile.

“Thanks, Dr. Miller,” Lup says, turning to take the slide out and pack up her work station. “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Maureen replies, “and please, Lup, call me Maureen?”

Standing to leave, Lup turns and shoots off a finger gun at her. “You’ve got it, Maureen.”

The night air outside the lab is refreshing on Lup’s face, and a reminder of how late her Monday labs keep her- she’s fucking starving, which sucks, and she only has enough cash for a cab back _or_ dinner out, which sucks even more.

She knows she has food at home- she has leftover pasta and four different types of ramen just _sitting_ there, waiting to be eaten, but Lup can smell the food from that one Korean food truck down the road. Leftovers and ramen are all well and good, but Lup can practically taste the burgers they sell.

With a sigh and a shrug, Lup turns and starts walking down the street. There’s a slight line, but nothing worth ditching her dinner-to-be over, so Lup pulls her hoodie a little tighter around herself and waits. She even manages to snag a table once she has her food, and Lup collapses into the seat to eat.

Which is, of course, when someone spills their drink on her.

“You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me,” she says, turning around, and standing behind her with a look of abject horror on his face is none other than Barry.

“Oh my god,” he says, and Lup is torn between laughing and bursting into tears.

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” she says, and she’s shrugging her way out of her now damp hoodie and checking that the ends of her braids are soda-free.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Barry says again, putting his food down next to hers and unzipping his own hoodie, hands moving uselessly for a few moments before holding the dark grey bundle of fabric out. “Here, take this, I’m- oh my god, Lup, I am so sorry,” he says, and his floundering would probably be more cute if Lup didn’t have soda on the back of her neck.

Lup holds up a finger for him to wait and finishes attempting to dry herself off with her bundle of napkins. “You do know there are better ways to talk to girls than spilling your drinks on them, right?” She asks, which is a little mean, but hey, she deserves to be a little mean.

“I am _so_ sorry,” Barry says mournfully, and Lup reaches over and takes the hoodie from him. It’s soft as she slides into it, the type of comfortable you only get from years of wearing a piece of clothing. It swamps her, at least three sizes too big, and she rolls up the sleeves a couple of times and then looks up at Barry.

“Well, I think you can make it up to me by sticking around and having dinner with me?” She says, and she’s smiling at him like she smiles at Taako when he talks about Kravitz and wedding plans, or how she smiles at Lucretia when she info-dumps about the newest book she’s reading. It’s unguarded, and happy, and the type of smile usually reserved for when Lup can’t feel the remains of soda on the back of her neck.

“I would love nothing more,” Barry says, although he still looks kind of guilt ridden.

It’s kinda cold, and Lup is kind of sticky, but the truck has fairy lights up and there’s [ music playing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7fzkqLozwA) that sets a soft and upbeat soundtrack to their dinner. Barry is funny, and cute, and helplessly sincere in a way that makes Lup’s heart feel fluttery.

“ _What?_ You can’t think that Phandolin’s team is better than Neverwinter! Traitor to your home city!” Lup says, but she’s laughing too hard to be taken seriously. Barry’s eyes kind of crinkle at the corners when he laughs, and the soft light shines on his face and makes him look _otherworldly_ , which is a weird word to apply to the man who’s spilt drinks on Lup not one, but twice.

“Listen, Phandolin is severely underrated! They just need a little love,” Barry says, and Lup honest-to-god snorts, face turning pink at the noise. Barry, on the other hand, looks delighted, which is a travesty, because Lup really needs to be walking home.

“This was all kinds of awesome,” she says, starting to shrug out of the hoodie, and Barry flashes her a soft grin.

“But you have to go? Not a problem, but you should keep the hoodie- you can give it back to me tomorrow,” He says, and Lup pulls the fabric back over her shoulders.

“How about,” Lup says, in a moment of bravery, “I give it back to you on our second date?”

“Second-” Barry starts, but then he goes quiet, face turning a shade of red that Lup didn’t think possible for human skin to achieve. “I’d like that very much,” he says, and Lup tucks her hands into her pockets and _beams_.

“Well, then, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Lup says, and the whole walk home, it’s like there’s a sun burning where her heart should be- she feels bright, and powerful, like the whole world is in the palm of her hand, like she could do _anything_.

So, this time, Lup sends the first text.

 **_lup burnsides  
_ ** _it was an awesome first date, barold. good night! x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deja vu much? rip barry please be more careful
> 
> also yall are too fucking good to me with your comments!!!!!! they kept me going all while i was working on this chapter and i really hope you guys like this one. if u have any questions/just wanna yell about blupjeans, hmu at my tumblr, [lightningb0nes](http://lightningb0nes.tumblr.com)!!!!


	5. i think i wanna marry you (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup spends some quality time with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, procrastinating the main plot for the sake of the subplot? never
> 
> SORRY THAT IM BAD AT UPDATING

Taako was never good at feelings. Lup is no champion of emotions either, but all throughout their childhood, Taako had been a disaster. There was the thing with Klarg, that ended in a metaphorical dumpster fire, and there was also that time he hit on Johann’s fiancé Avi twenty minutes before Johann introduced them. (He refused to show his face at family events for the next two months).

There was also Sazed. Sazed, who is now missing two teeth from the last time Lup saw him, who knows better than to show his face around Neverwinter, if just for fear of running into Lup (or Magnus, or Lucretia, who has a surprisingly strong left hook.) 

So when Taako had brought home Kravitz, the first boyfriend who had made it to the “meeting the family” stage since Sazed, everyone had been wary. The beginning of the dinner had been awkward and stiff, Kravitz looking around nervously and Taako glaring at Lup and Magnus across the table, who had their own glares trained on Kravitz. 

It had been Merle who had broken the silence, squinting at Kravitz from the other end of the table. “Say,” he had started, leaning forwards a little bit, “aren’t you that kid with the bike? The one who cut me off and made me break my arm?” 

All heads had turned towards Kravitz, save Taako, who just got out of his seat to very calmly lay on the floor. 

Now, Lup is sitting in a bakery looking bored as she waits for Kravitz- it’s been agreed that no, Taako is not allowed to make his own wedding cake, although getting him to agree to that had taken Julia and Magnus as  _ well  _ as Johann, Brian, and Avi promising that he can make theirs. He had then haughtily refused to take part in the tasting process, which is why Lup is being forced to participate. 

“There’s just no palate I can trust like yours, Lulu,” Taako had pleaded, and Lup had finally given in with a sigh and an eyeroll. 

The chimes above the door ring as Kravitz steps through the door, looking a little windswept. It’s a true call to the fact that winter is approaching. “Neverwinter  _ my ass _ ,” Kravitz says, loosening his scarf and taking a seat next to Lup. “I didn’t keep you waiting long, did I?” He asks, leaning over and giving Lup a quick hug.    


“Nah, you’re good, Skeletor,” Lup says, flicking the skull-shaped pin on Kravitz’s coat. “You ready to eat some fucking cake?” 

The woman behind the counter gives Lup a look that’s a weird mix of surprise and disgust at her language, or possibly her hair, or potentially her “nobody knows that i’m trans” shirt. Kravitz looks at the lady, and then back at Lup.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” he says, completely deadpan, and Lup grins at him. 

-

“Lup, Maggie, does this dress make my butt look big?” Taako asks, completely serious, looking over his shoulder. He’s glad in a light, floaty-looking gown that’s a pale peach color, almost-white, and has a suit jacket over top of it. 

“You can’t even see your butt in this one,” Magnus says, and Lup looks up from where she’s changing Barry’s name in her phone to nod. 

“You are free from any butt-worries, bro,” she says, looking back down as her phone vibrates. 

**_barold j bluejeans  
_ ** _       They are a staple of classic Neverwinter fashion, Lup.  _

She taps out a reply one-handed as she uses her other hand to shove Magnus’s face away from her phone. “Mind cha’business, Magnus,” she says, yanking her hand away from his face as he attempts to lick her. “Anyways, Koko, I think Number Fourteen is still my favorite,” she says, and Magnus makes a face. 

“Number Fourteen actually  _ did  _ make his butt look big, Lup,” he says, and Taako frowns, tugging at the dress. 

“Barry liked Number Six,” Lup offers, and Taako groans while Magnus waggles his eyebrows at her. Lup ignores him, standing and walking across to her brother. “What’s important is that  _ you  _ like it,” she says, wrapping her arms around his waist and putting her forehead against his. “It’s  _ your  _ wedding, Taako,” she says, “and I know the only reason you’re freaking out about this because you’re freaking out about getting married as a whole.” 

“You know  _ why _ ,” Taako says petulantly, and Lup nods. 

( _ her brother coming home at 3am crying and bleeding, and her vision going white from rage, angrier than she’s ever been, and she wanted to-)  _

“I know why,” Lup agrees, voice quivering. “But I also know that Krav spent nearly ninety minutes agonizing over what type of frosting your wedding cake needs, because he wants it to be perfect for  _ you _ .”

“He spent a year and a half planning his proposal because he wanted it to be so stunning that you’d never forget,” Magnus says, coming around to Taako’s other side. “He still buys you flowers every time you go on a date, even though it’s been like six years,” he continues, and Lup nods. 

“Last Wednesday at dinner, he asked you if you were okay no less than twenty-six times after that jerk nearly knocked you over,” Lup says, and Taako tucks his head against her shoulder. “He spent nearly an hour yesterday talking about your freckles,” she adds on for good measure, and she can feel his grin forming. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty great,” he admits, and Lup nods, pulling away and looking at him. 

“Now, how much longer are you gonna make us sit here before you admit that Number Eleven has been your favorite this entire time?” She asks, and she relishes in the way he sticks his tongue out at her, the way her brother’s eyes sparkle. 

“One more dress?” he asks, and Magnus groans, but they’re all smiling at each other. 

-

“Hi, Auntie Lup!” Angus hollers, trying to squeeze past his classmates to meet her out in the parking lot. 

“Howdy, kiddo,” Lup replies, leaning down to scoop him up. “You down to go get hot cocoa with your aunt, or are you too cool for that?”

“I’m  _ always  _ down,” he chirps back, and Lup grins back at him.

She takes him to  _ Cool Beans  _ and smirks haughtily at Lucas as Angus orders, and she sits at table six. 

“Your dad and papa are doing wedding stuff, so you’re with me until around 8,” Lup explains as Angus sips at his hot chocolate. “Something about talking to their planner? I dunno, but you lucked out and got the best member of the Babysitter’s Club,” she winks, and Angus winks back. 

“So what’s the plan?” He asks, and Lup leans over to ruffle his hair. 

“No fuckin’ clue, boy detective,” she says with a fond grin, taking a sip of her own hot chocolate. “Just you, me, and some quality Burnsides family time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the blupjeans coffee shop au that no one asked for but we all deserve  
> also, i'm gonna have to draw a family tree for the Chaos Family TM
> 
> anyways this is probs gonna be around 12 chapters long? we're in it for the long run kids! title is from "falling in love at a coffee shop" by landon pigg
> 
> as always, my tumblr is [lightningb0nes](http://lightningb0nes.tumblr.com/), you can donate to me at my [ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/A3661QR0), and now, you can [commission](http://lightningb0nes.tumblr.com/commissions) me for custom fics/writing!!!!


End file.
